


Отрывки

by LizziRiver



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зарисовки из двух миров</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отрывки

Небо до верха было усыпано облаками из мармелада, а может, это всего лишь мармеладные мишки были зажаты в его кулаке, когда он встретил Винса. Но точно случилось нечто, раскрашенное всеми цветами радуги. Тот, кажется, был одет в фиолетовые ковбойские сапоги и дурацкую шляпу. Красивую шляпу. Говард возненавидел ее.  
\- Привет, я Винс.  
И понеслось.  
Говард никогда не верил в историю про Брайана Ферри. Но он обожал ее. А Винс обожал рассказывать ее, каждый раз по-новому, и всегда останавливался на самом интересном месте, потому что знал, что это доводило Говарда до безумия. Они проводили все свое время на школьном дворе, в самом дальнем и заросшем его углу, Говард вечно цеплялся за ветки полами своего гигантского пиджака, а Винс, смеясь, освобождал его из плена кустов. Говарду нравилось, с каким любопытством Винс глядел на его толстую тетрадь в темно-коричневой обложке, особенно, когда тот что-нибудь с важным видом туда записывал. Винс всегда пытался добраться до нее, но Говард не позволял, считая, что подобное поведение придавало ему таинственности. На самом же деле, в тетрадке почти ничего не было, потому что в компании Винса было чертовски сложно концентрироваться. Он был слишком всепоглощающим. Говарду нравилось слово «всепоглощающий» – красивое и длинное; он записал его в свою тетрадь. Именно Винсу Говард впервые рассказал, что хочет быть джазовым индивидуалистом. И сливочным поэтом. И мультиинструменталистом. И всемирным исследователем. И смотрителем зоопарка. А Винс восхищался им. По крайней мере, там, на заднем дворе. Когда же они вылезали, из зарослей тернистых кустов попадая прямиком на уроки, то Винс был Винсом – школьной знаменитостью, а Говард – его странным другом. Но он не возражал, уже тогда не чувствуя себя человеком толпы. Вдвоем они исследовали заброшенные сады и здания, Винс рассказывал Говарду, что он рок-звезда, демонстрируя первый выпуск Cheekbones со своей фотографией; они вместе бегали от хулиганов и строили крепости из одеял. А потом придумали первый крипм. И поняли, что будут неразлучны до конца времен.

*** 

Когда все началось… Забавно, они столько раз рассказывали эту историю, что она уже почти превратилась в миф. Кудрявый и безусый Джулиан в водолазке. Угловатый и нахальный Ноэль с совершенно невообразимой прической.  
\- Ты был моим сталкером.  
\- Я уж точно не был твоим сталкером.  
Все случилось наоборот. Все случилось именно так. Однажды Джулиан поднялся в квартиру к Ноэлю и больше никогда не смог оттуда уйти. Они говорили, пока небо за окном не стало светлеть, а потом они спали, Джулиан курил, разглядывая золотисто-розовые облака, и разве так не было всегда? Люди вокруг называли это химией. Или магией. Судьбоносным моментом. Но такие клише всегда скрипели на зубах. Они просто встретились. Так случилось. И не могло быть иначе. По странному совпадению, мир, который жил в головах у обоих, оказался один на двоих. Они не создавали его, а всего лишь нашли дверь. Их первый совместный номер был совершенно потрясающей катастрофой, и никогда раньше они не испытывали ничего лучше этого. И когда, случалось, Джулиан держал Ноэля за руку, он ощущал что-то смутное, как будто недодуманное и непонятое, что-то, что им еще предстояло узнать. Что-то очень тревожное, но, кажется, прекрасное.

*** 

\- Говард! Говард, Говард, Говард! Говард! Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - Винс высунул наверняка взъерошенную голову из спального мешка и придвинулся к нему ближе. Говард чувствовал горячее дыхание на щеке.  
\- Я вижу, как дрожат твои ресницы, прекрати подглядывать, - он был такой забавный, в старой футболке, заспанный, что Говард невольно улыбнулся и открыл глаза:  
\- Что?  
Вопрос вышел не таким суровым, как задумывался.  
\- Ты расстроился, что не будешь великим писателем? – спросил Винс, рассеянно проводя рукой по волосам.  
\- Я буду великим писателем. Я уже практически им стал! - на автомате ответил Говард и пристально посмотрел на Винса, - И это все?  
\- А я буду рок-звездой, - задумчиво сказал Винс. – Я скучаю по Чарли.  
Говард начинал терять терпение.  
\- Я сейчас тебя обниму, - вдруг выпалил Винс и, не дав Говарду издать ни звука, придвинулся к нему и обхватил его руками, – а теперь спи.  
И Говард не нашелся, что сказать. Или, может быть, в этом просто не было нужды. Он закрыл глаза, по-прежнему чувствуя дыхание Винса на щеке, и тут же уснул. Во сне он сам, Винс и белый медведь танцевали под Гарри Ньюмана посреди тундры, и только северное сияние освещало их силуэты в полярную ночь.

*** 

Музыка была оглушающая, громкая настолько, что все тело вибрировало ей в такт. Ноэль танцевал, плавно, немного покачиваясь; его волосы прилипли ко лбу, шляпа съехала на бок, и свет софитов отражался в зажатом в руке бокале. Глаза его были закрыты, голова чуть запрокинута назад, он словно парил в невесомости. Он выглядел очень уставшим, несомненно, пьяным и безумно прекрасным. Джулиан мог любоваться им всю ночь, физически не в силах посмотреть в другую сторону. Песня поменялась, но Ноэль этого не заметил, продолжая двигаться в ритме, слышном ему одному. Джулиан приблизился и аккуратно подхватил его под руку. Ноэль тут же почти повис на нем, обхватив руками за шею и положив голову на плечо.  
\- Джу, - прошептал он еле слышно, вызывая у Джулиана волну мурашек. – Давай танцевать. Просто закрой глаза и давай танцевать.  
Джулиан закрыл глаза и немного покачнулся, хотя и не был пьян. В голове всплыл самый первый раз, когда Ноэль пытался с ним танцевать - это было ужасно нелепо. Они всю ночь писали сценарий, в квартире было темно и душно, на Ноэле был какой-то отвратительный свитер, рукава которого щекотали Джулиану шею, когда они целовались.  
\- Давай, - ответил он после небольшого молчания. – Только не здесь.  
\- Но там не будет музыки, - пробормотал Ноэль.  
\- Нам не нужна музыка, - сказал Джулиан, уводя его с танцпола.  
Они сдались уже у двери трейлера, Ноэль с непонятно откуда взявшимися силами прижал Джулиана к двери и целовал его в шею, издавая в промежутках тихие полувыдохи, полустоны. Джулиан сбросил очередную дурацкую шляпу с головы Ноэля, притянул его к себе и открыл дверь ногой. Когда они, наконец, добрались до кровати и внезапный запас сил у Ноэля кончился, он уткнулся Джулиану в плечо, что-то неразборчиво повторяя.  
Джулиан провел рукой по его спутавшимся волосам и придвинул Ноэля поближе к себе, чтобы услышать.  
\- Я бы мог купить баллончик с краской и написать это. Где-нибудь. На твоей кровати. На лобовом стекле. На двери всех клубов Камдена, - голос Ноэля звучал пьяно и глухо, но при этом странно серьезно.  
\- Что написать? - Джулиан тоже почти засыпал и пытался укрыть их обоих одеялом.  
\- Что я люблю тебя, Джу.  
Он резко закрыл глаза, и снова открыл их. Улыбнулся.  
\- Лучше не стоит, - тихо сказал он и поцеловал Ноэля в лоб.

*** 

Говард смотрел на Винса, перебирающего гору пиджаков и настолько поглощенного этим занятием, что даже если бы он разделся и начал издавать ужасающие трели на саксофоне, тот и головы бы не повернул. Или если бы он начал кримп. Последние несколько месяцев были странными. Не обычно странными, а по-другому, неправильно странными. В голове у Говарда все окончательно перепуталось. Одно он знал точно – изменения в них обоих дошли до точки невозврата. Он ничего не мог сделать. И Винс тоже не мог – просто так получилось. Все же, он был бы не против еще одного поцелуя. Хотя согласился бы и на битву мандаринами. Из задумчивости Говарда вывел звук захлопнувшейся двери. Винс ушел. И он был не в силах его остановить. Он всегда будет уходить, и это не страшно, пока он будет возвращаться, думал Говард. Он никогда не мог остановить Винса, оставалось только следовать за ним, или уйти, оставить его навсегда. Но так Говард уже пробовал, и единственное, что вышло хорошего из той затеи – это радость в глазах Винса, когда он вернулся.  
Говард закончил пересортировывать джазовые пластинки, и уже собирался спать, когда в двери показался Винс. Он немного покачивался от выпитого алкоголя и был ужасно бледен.  
\- Говард, - помахал он.  
\- Я иду спать, - сказал Говард и отправился наверх.  
Винс, старательно удерживаясь на ногах, следовал за ним. Пока Говард отвлекся, он пробрался к его кровати и шлепнулся туда, не снимая одежды.  
Говард вздохнул и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Ну и где я буду спать?  
\- Рядом, - проговорил Винс с хитрой улыбкой. Теперь он больше не казался пьяным, только немного уставшим.  
Говард покачал головой, закатил глаза, и собрался уже разразиться возмущениями, но, передумав, ограничился тем, что бесцеремонно подвинул Винса и устроился возле него.  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, - сказал Винс. – Я хотел тебя найти, но план-пони отказалась помогать мне. Пони мне не доверяют. Я не знаю, почему. Наверное, цвет волос виноват.  
\- Я все еще злюсь на тебя, - проговорил Говард, впрочем, довольно неуверенно.  
\- Ты всегда злишься на меня. И на мир вокруг. Тебе надо было быть панком, - фыркнул Винс.  
Они недолгое время лежали в тишине. Рука Винса пробиралась к руке Говарда.  
\- Ты ведь не уйдешь больше? – спросил он Говарда, сжимая его руку. Тот молчал.  
\- Мы всегда будем вместе, - то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. Говарду хотелось рассмеяться и напомнить Винсу о том, сколько раз он бросал его, обо всех взаимных оскорблениях, об их бесконечных ссорах. Но ему в голову лезли только кримпы, та самая особенная, только-для-него улыбка Винса и поцелуй на крыше. Он сжал руку Винса в ответ и ответил:  
\- До конца времен.

*** 

Небо заполонили невыносимо серые облака; они были везде: спускались на ветки деревьев, плюхались на крыши домов; скучные, душные кусочки ваты, поглощающие все цвета вокруг себя. Невозможно было определить время суток. Казалось, будто всегда пять часов вечера. Время пить чай.  
Джулиан добрые полчаса крутил в руках бутылку пива, к которой он почти не притронулся, и наблюдал за Ноэлем. Тот говорил, потом молчал, улыбаясь, и снова говорил. Редко Джулиан отворачивался, чтобы посмотреть в окно, но там все не менялось уже почти две недели. Даже ветра не было.  
Они давно не виделись, с удивлением понял Джулиан. Ноэль изменил прическу, и волосы уже успели отрасти. И Джулиану по-прежнему было невыносимо трудно отвести взгляд. Он слушал и слушал - про новый сезон шоу Ноэля, про его задумки, про новые проекты, про Боуи, отвечал, кажется - когда тот задавал вопросы, но его не оставляло ощущение мучительной пустоты.  
\- Думаешь, нам стоит? – Ноэль наклонил голову и уставился на него. Джулиан вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Закончить то, что начали? – продолжил он. - Фильм, альбом - стоит? Мне бы хотелось. Знаешь, вернуться.  
\- Мы не можем вернуться, - сказал Джулиан, полусерьезно, полушутя. Или совсем серьезно. Ноэль молчал. Он стал чаще молчать и реже приходить. Джулиан предполагал, что он тоже ощущал пустоту. Не потому, что они стали отдаляться, а потому, что решили больше ее не заполнять.  
\- Я мог бы остаться, ты знаешь, - вдруг произнес Ноэль.  
\- Лучше не надо, - Джулиан чувствовал напряжение в его голосе, и это настораживало. Но Ноэль, что бы он ни решил, кажется, передумал. Он отодвинул изрисованную им за время разговора салфетку и встал.  
\- Я размышлял над сценарием для фильма, - проговорил он напоследок, – обещай тоже подумать.  
Джулиан кивнул и поднялся проводить Ноэля до двери.  
\- Может, ты останешься, - вырвалось у него, когда Ноэль уже застегнул пальто, – потому что у меня есть несколько неплохих идей. Для сценария.  
\- Это будет самый последний раз, - выдохнул Джулиан между поцелуями. И он почти в это верил.


End file.
